In some applications, the flat wire will be electrically connected directly to a circuit board, whereas the conventional method is to solder the flat wire directly to the circuit board through surface mount technology.
The surface mount technology allows the flat wire to be electrically connected to the circuit board; however, if modification is required, the flat wire must be detached from the circuit board by separating the soldered part, which will result in inconvenience and complication in maintenance and error correction.
Therefore, the present invention provides a flat wire direct coupling connector for solving the defect caused by the conventional connector.